Toys
by MayaKills
Summary: This story is a request from OtakuYaoiFanGirl. Zoro desides to play with some toys but doesn't know that someone is on the ship with him.
1. Zoro's prov

**Maya- Hello everyone I hope you had a great week. I'm now on summer break so I can write more!**

**Zoro- Oh joy**

**Maya- Don't pretend your not happy.**

**Zoro- I can't contain my happiness.**

**Maya- I knew it! This story is a request from OtakuYaoiFanGirl so you have her to thank.**

**Zoro- Yes thank you so much -_-**

**Maya- I knew you were happy! Anyway without further ado the story! XD**

* * *

Zoro blushed as he looked around the ship to make sure the coast was clear. Everyone said that they were going to town but one could never be too careful. Once he was sure the coast was clear he made his way to the men's bedroom. There he ran to the corner of the room and loosened the floor boards to take out his stash. Placing the floor boards back he jumped into his hammock.

Quickly taking off his clothes he threw them on the floor then placed his swords down next to his hammock. Nodding he turned back to his stash. Pulling the bag they were in closer to himself he started to dig though its contents. First he pulled out the nipple clamps. Licking his lips he snapped one of them onto his left nipple. It created a stinging pain that sent electricity through his body.

As he put the other one on he tried not to gasp. 'Oh how that ero-cook would taunt me if he saw me like this.' Zoro thought as he reached back into the bag to pull out a cock ring. The coldness of the metal had him moaning as he slid it on. Reaching back into the bag he pulled out his favorite toy. A large, yellow vibrator.

Bring it to his lips he suck his tongue out to lick the tip while picturing that it was Sanji's cock. He began to run his tongue up and down the sides before putting it slowly into his mouth. Doing his best to not gag he push it in as far as it would go. Feeling it hit the back of his throat he began to pull it out before pushing it back in, deep throating it.

Feeling his cock twitch for attention he tried to ignore it and continue what he was doing. Pulling the dildo out of his mouth Zoro licked his finger to get them nice and wet. Once they were slick enough he brought them down to his anus and began to circle it before pushing a finger in. "Ah, Sanji." Zoro moaned.

Bring the dildo back to his mouth he continued to suck on it as he fingered himself. Twisting his finger at just the right angel he was able to hit his prostate. A moan fell from his lips with the cry of Sanji's name.

"Are you pretending that's my finger in you?"

Sitting up Zoro stared with shocked eyes at Sanji. "I um ah."

"Don't mind me continue." Sanji said as he moved over to stand at the end of Zoro's hammock to get a better view. Blushing Zoro nodded and continued pushing his finger in and out of himself. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore Sanji's presence. Feeling a second finger enter him, he sat up shocked. Sanji smirked and began to thrust his finger in and out pulling Zoro's along with it.

Sanji then added a second finger and began to stretch him. Feeling Sanji's finger move inside him along with his own added to the sensual pleasure. It all seemed to end too quickly. Sanji pulled his fingers out along with his own but they were replaced with something bigger.

Zoro gasped as he felt what seemed like a cock being pushed into his anus. "Sanji?"

"I'm giving you your toy that you seemed to enjoy so much earlier." Sanji said as he turned the vibrator on. Zoro shivered as he felt the vibrator move inside him. Sanji slowly pulled it out then pushed it all the way inside. It hit against Zoro's prostate with so much force that Zoro almost fell out of the hammock. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck he held on as Sanji continually abused his prostate.

Sanji leaned down and gave Zoro a deep kiss. Licking along the bottom of Zoro's lips he asked for entry which Zoro gave without a moments hesitation. Their tongues battled for dominance which neither backed down. Sanji reached his hand between their body's and gripped Zoro's cock. Zoro's body lifted off the hammock and in the confusion Sanji over powered Zoro's tongue and forced them into his mouth.

Sanji devoured every moan that Zoro emitted well sucking on his tongue. Pulling back for some much needed air Sanji pulled the vibrator out of Zoro and quickly undid his belt. Zoro watched as Sanji pulled his pants down enough to free his cock. "Got any lube?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shook his head and moved down in the hammock until he was positioned under Sanji's leaking cock. Licking his lips he took the head into his mouth. Sanji's hand reached down and took a firm grasp in his hair. Pulling back Zoro said. "Sanji I can't move if you hold my head still."

"Then I'll just fuck your mouth so relax." Sanji said. Nodding Zoro did his best to relax the muscles in his throat as Sanji guided his cock back into his mouth. Sanji then began to thrust his hips back and forth in a gentle motion doing his best to not hurt Zoro. As Sanji did that Zoro ran his tongue up and down getting as much saliva on it as possible. "I won't last much longer so let's move on." Sanji said between thrusts.

Nodding Zoro moved back up on the hammock and spread his legs. Sanji raised them and placed them on his shoulders before he began to line his cock with Zoro's anus. "You ready?"

"Do it." Zoro said. Sanji smirked and thrust in until he felt his balls hit against Zoro's ass.

"Damn your tight." Sanji moaned as he began to pull out and thrust back in. Zoro threw his head back in pleasure as Sanji continued this. Reaching over Sanji grabbed the dildo and placed it so the it's tip was on Zoro's. The vibrations were too much for Zoro to handle.

"I got to cum." Zoro gasped.

"In a moment." Sanji panted as he put down the dildo and grabbed the cock ring. "On three. One, Two." Sanji then pulled the ring off. Zoro came, his cum falling on his abs and Sanji's hand. His inner walls tightened around Sanji's cock. Sanji groaned as he continued to thrust as he came deep inside of Zoro while grunting his name. After the last of it came out Sanji collapsed on Zoro. The two of them panted for a while then Sanji moved to pull out. Once out he lied back down next to Zoro. "We need to do that more often."

"Yeah." Zoro said as he cuddled into Sanji's side and fell asleep with a few last words. "Love you."

"Love you too, muscle head." Sanji said as he kissed the top of Zoro's head. Quickly he cleaned them up and put the toys away so that no one would know what they did. After he slithered both himself and Zoro into some pajama pants then fell asleep next to his new lover.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the story. Next I'll be taking on the 30 day challenge which means a new story everyday for the month of July XD and then I have another request. please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I won't bite.. much ;) jk I love hearing your ideas so I'll see you all next... wait not next week I'll see you all Monday XD**


	2. Sanji's prov

**Maya- This was requested by lilcrazygirl50. I rewrote the story toys so that it'd be from Sanji's prov this time. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the other one.**

* * *

Sanji stretched as he yawned. Everyone had gone into town but him and Zoro. He was supposed to go but Nami told him that she no longer needed him to carry her bags. Sighing Sanji looked over the edge of the crow's nest and noticed Zoro. He seemed to be sneaking around. At first it was like he was looking for something but then he stopped and entered the boys' bedroom.

Feeling curious Sanji climbed down from the crows nest and peeked his head through the hatch. Zoro was in the corner of the room digging under the floor boards. He pulled a bag out and placed it on his hammock. Zoro then began to undress. Sanji was shocked but what happened next almost made him fall through the hatch.

Zoro jumped into his hammock and began to rummage through the bag. After a bit of digging he pulled out a pair of nipple clamps. Zoro licked his lips as he snapped one of them onto his left nipple. As he snapped the other one onto his other nipple a gasp escaped his lips.

Sanji could feel his pants becoming tighter as Zoro pulled the cock ring out. As Zoro slid it onto his own cock he moaned. Shifting his legs Sanji tried to get more comfy. His cock rubbing against the fabric of his boxers. 'Bad day to wear silk.' Sanji thought.

Seeing that Zoro was reaching back into the bag Sanji craned his neck to see what it was. Zoro had pulled out a large yellow vibrator. He then brought it to his lips and began to lick the tip and run his tongue up and down the sides.

The entire scenario making Sanji horny out of his mind. Reaching a hand between his legs Sanji rubbed his boner through his pants. Zoro then began to deep throat it. Zoro seemed to be really enjoying himself and Sanji felt the need to join. 'He'd kill me if I did such things.' Sanji thought.

Seeing that Zoro pulled the vibrator out of his mouth Sanji cleared his mind. The next thing to enter Zoro's mouth were his fingers. He slurped and sucked on them and Sanji imagined what it would be like if it was his cock that Zoro was sucking.

Zoro then pulled his fingers out of his mouth and circled his anus with them. Sanji bite his lips as Zoro pushed in a finger. "Ah Sanji."

Sanji's eyes widened in shock at what he thought he heard. 'Did he just? No it can't be.'

Zoro then brought the vibrator back to his mouth and sucked on it as he fingered himself. Sanji unconsciously made his way down the ladder. Zoro began to move his finger in at different angles and one of them caused him to pull the vibrator from his mouth as a moan and a cry of Sanji's name fell from his lips.

Sanji couldn't take it any more and made his presence known. "Are you pretending that's my finger in you?" His voice sounded much more seductive then he thought it'd be.

Zoro jumped and stared at Sanji with shocked eyes. A deep blush washing over his face. "I um ah." Zoro stuttered.

"Don't mind me continue." Sanji said as he moved to stand at the end of Zoro's hammock to get a better view. Zoro's blush deepened as he nodded. Sanji felt his cock twitch as Zoro once again started to finger himself. Zoro's eyes would flicker between what he was doing and Sanji. Zoro then closed his eyes.

Sanji chuckled and wet his own fingers. After they were good Sanji pushed one in. Zoro gasped and his eyes widened in shock. Sanji just smirked and started to thrust his finger pulling Zoro's along with his. Soon he added a second finger. He could feel Zoro's inside twitch. Pulling his finger out and grabbed the vibrator that Zoro was sucking on earlier.

As he pushed it in Zoro gasped. "Sanji?"

"I'm giving you your toy that you seemed to enjoy so much earlier." Sanji said as he turned it on. Sanji saw the shiver that went through Zoro's body as he moved the vibrator. Slowly pulling it out Sanji made sure that it was at the tip before he pushed it in with so much force that Zoro almost fell out of the hammock.

As Sanji continued to abuse Zoro's prostate with the vibrator Zoro wrapped his arms around his neck. Leaning down Sanji captured Zoro's lips in as deep kiss. Flicking his tongue out Sanji ran it along Zoro's bottom lip silently asking for entry which Zoro gave. Their tongues battled for dominance. Neither of them willing to back down.

Reaching down between them Sanji gripped Zoro's cock. Zoro's body lifted off the hammock which allowed Sanji to over power him and force Zoro's tongue into his mouth. Zoro moaned loudly as Sanji sucked on it.

Pulling back for some much needed air Sanji also pulled the vibrator out of Zoro and then undid his own belt. Zoro's eyes were glued on his hands as he pulled his pants down enough to free his cock.

"Got any lube?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shook his head and moved down in the hammock until he was positioned under Sanji's leaking cock. Sanji watched as Zoro licked his lips and took the head of his cock into his mouth. The pleasure was too much. Reaching a hand down Sanji took a firm grip in Zoro's hair.

Pulling off of Sanji's cock Zoro spoke. "Sanji I can't move if you hold my head still."

"Then I'll just fuck your mouth so relax." Sanji said. Zoro nodded and seemed to relax. Sanji then guided his cock back into Zoro's mouth and began to thrust his hips back and forth in a gentle motion in order not to hurt Zoro. Sanji could feel Zoro's tongue run up and down his cock getting it nice and wet. "I won't last much longer so let's move on."

Zoro nodded and moved back up the hammock and spread his legs. Sanji raised them up and placed them on his shoulders before he began to line his cock with Zoro's anus. "You ready?"

"Do it." Zoro panted under him. Sanji smirked and thrust in until he felt his balls slap against Zoro's ass.

"Damn your tight." Sanji moaned as he began to thrust in and out. Zoro threw his head back in pleasure as Sanji thrusted. Seeing the vibrator not that far Sanji reached over and picked it up. Sanji placed it so that it was tip to tip to Zoro's cock. Zoro tightened up and gasped. "I got to cum!"

"In a moment." Sanji panted as he put down the dildo and grabbed the cock ring. "On three. One, Two." Sanji then pulled the cock ring off and Zoro came. His cum falling on his abs and Sanji's hand.

Zoro tightened around him causing Sanji to groan. Sanji continued to thrust as he came inside of Zoro. Grunting Zoro's name as he did so. After the last of it came out Sanji collapsed on Zoro. The two of them panted for a while then Sanji moved to pull out.

Once out he lied down next to Zoro. "We need to do that more often."

"Yeah." Zoro said as he cuddled Into Sanji's side. "Love you." Zoro mumbled before falling asleep.

"Love you too, muscle head." Sanji said as he kissed the top of Zoro's head. Quickly cleaning up the mess they made and putting the toys away Sanji then slithered both himself and Zoro into a pair of pajamas and fell asleep next to his new lover.

* * *

**Maya- Once again I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it. I love hearing your ideas. See you in another story. **


End file.
